revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
FightSky
The fighting jets were in an air fighting a sky battle. Dean plane was chase by a megabird and shoot to him "I get a shot! Help me get the shake on it" Dean say, but was save at the second by Johns Jonson shoot shot with the bullets good thank for the bullets, the THe bullets struck the birds and the birds were hit with the bullets, Frax Godfox was the crack pilot of the day yet again. "You owe a debt Dean, again!" Jonson shot the missiles and got a blow up on a bird group. This was dog fight, but not a real dog but in a sky battle where birds fight more like birds and not dogs. Frax stepped out of the pilot's plane cabinet and strecthed his all leather gear. I'ts good to be the best, Frax thought at the admiration of the people at the base including one girl who was really neat. Who is that girl, Frax thought. She is Nancy the most AWESOME cheerleader of Chester High!! "You good flight" yelled Nancy "Thanks but I am not a best. Lets get sex" Adn tgey went to do a sex in the cabinet Nancy you are love of my life, Frax cried out. The sargent was pushing him to go to the plane. Plane is leaving. No, Frax, don't go! I only had you for one day but now you must go to fight the Metallic Birds that destroy our way of life! Its 'not fair - Nancy said Why are you repeating shit we all know, you fucking idiot, Frax said Fax was go to his magnetic space journy, not returning unless he kill all the bads birds. "I don't have allt he missiles for th at!" he cried We will get all the neighborhood children to build missiles, all night! The nation will rally to missiles! All the town cry at Nancy Beloshis statement! "Gofdox! You are up." A sargent came in and said at him "What is I need?" Fox says "It is air battle. Put on the flight plane" yell sargent "You.. numb nuts!!! But i have learned to love you!!" say sargent. All the planemarines were shocked. They really love sargeant too now, even though he is though but he is fair. They hardened up at this school. This is the final mission now, they think. We must do good. Not all the solder are hard tough, one of the guys stand up and tell his mind "But we all die, for what the birds will do." "Can the, Nutsakc" Sargenat reply "Hahaha that is why we call you the Nutsack, because you feel the afraiding" A distant boom is heard - everyone turns to notice - the seargaent is shouting and he is exploding... The metallic birds have arrived... already! You took too long being fucking sappy, you lost the fucking war \You fucked up! Get in your war plane a make the fight at the birds! Frax Godfox throws down his sidearm and vows to never hurt again. It is us that were the monsters this time, I've learnde to get turned on by the Bird Overlords Category:Events Category:Battles